Daniel Potter Halfa and Wizard
by RisaliaDragneel
Summary: Danny isn't really the son of the Fentons like everyone believes. Instead he is Daniel Jason Potter secret older brother of Harry Potter the boy who lived. Join Danny as he goes to Hogwarts were his younger brother is and finds out that the brother he thought was dead is alive. Au of OOTP non-cannon with Danny fighting against Voldemort. Future Pairings SM/DF FW/HG GW/HP
1. Chapter 1: Two Secrets

Chapter 1: Two Secrets

When Danny was five years old the first incident had happened, but he hid it by explaining it away as a side effect of his parents lab. Even when those teachers from the school came he suppressed the feelings down and told them he did weird things because he was exposed to stuff in his parents lab. Knowing how his parents felt about ghosts he had been afraid that they wouldn't accept anything supernatural. Once he turned eleven he started training in secret knowing that going untrained could be bad for his family. It was the only thing about him that Sam and Tucker didn't know even though after what happened two years ago he was certain they wouldn't care. He had just gotten so used to keeping it.

When he became the Halfa ghost fighter Danny Phantom the accident had triggered memories from when he was very young. Most ghosts end up forgetting their lives, but since Danny had only half died the images that flashed before him about his entire life stayed with him. He had observed his parents closely after the fact and searched the entire house, but he began to suspect that they didn't even know. They didn't know that their son was really their nephew and that he had had a younger brother. If it hadn't been for his other secret that he kept so carefully hidden he would have wondered why his parents had pictures of him when he was a baby even though he hadn't come to live with them until he was three years old.

He was the unknown child of his birth parents the one they hadn't wanted to involve in their war. Most likely if it hadn't been for the fact that the bad guy had searched for children born around the time of his younger brother he would have been kept secret as well. Sometimes he wondered if that is when his ghost powers truly came to be because when the man had killed his father a green mist had flowed out of Danny's and settled on his father. The bad guy hadn't paid him any mind almost like he hadn't seen Danny at all and Danny on his short little legs had tried to run tried to get to his mother and brother, but when he heard that unearthly scream he had somehow appeared in his parents living room and they had believed he was always their son. Sometimes he wondered if it was his own power, Clockworks, or someone else's power that had sent him to live with them.

Looking outside the window to the plane Danny felt uneasy ever since he had been able to fly on his own he had become uneasy in crafts that he didn't pilot. Then again that could have been an after effect of the Fruit Loop trying to kidnap his mom and him and make them into the perfect little family. He had never understood why the Fruit Loop wanted nothing to do with Jazz despite her brain. It was always about Danny and Maddie winning them for his family, and trying to kill of Jack.

Although they never told him why about a month ago Sam and Tucker had both moved to England at first everything was fine and the ghost attacks had stopped. His parents noticed though that each day Danny seemed to be getting more and more lifeless and had decided it was best to move to England as well. After all they could do their research anywhere and despite Danny's problems with curfew and school they couldn't stand to see him so depressed. Jazz was even excited about getting away from Amity Park, although Danny was a little worried about why the Ghosts had suddenly stopped attacking and he didn't have a good feeling about it.

Danny couldn't wait to see Sam and Tucker again, but he was a little afraid about going to England. In Amity Park where the weird was normal it was easy to hide his none ghostly powers by blaming them on inventions or the fact that they lived in Amity Park. Being somewhere normal though was making him anxious and he was afraid that if he was picked up on again he wouldn't be able to get out of it this time. Not when neither of his 'parents' had the gift like he did otherwise he could have just said he was being homeschooled. What he could learn on his own was seriously lacking though, although having his own lair in the Ghost Zone had made it a lot easier.

One thing Danny did know though is if he was forced to go to the special school he was going to have to pretend that he was a first generation. He couldn't let anyone on to the fact that he wasn't the first of his kind born to his family line because he didn't want to have to talk about how he had survived. He didn't want to have to tell people that he hadn't been able to save his family even though at three years old what could they have expected him to do. The memories from that night caused him nightmares ever since the accident and at times he wished he knew more about the details.

* * *

Five hours later they were standing in front of a house in the cleanest neighborhood he had ever seen. Their house was number 7 Private Drive and he could tell just by looking around the neighborhood that his parents wouldn't fit in here at all. All Danny really wanted to do was go explore the neighborhood, but he was unsure about walking around without knowing anything about his surroundings. Even if he could take it getting noticed by them on his first day in England would be horrible.

"Danny mom and dad are going to unpack, but you really should go look around little brother," Jazz told him looking him over in concern. "Go relax for a little bit."

Sighing because he didn't want to have to go anywhere until he had done research he knew he wouldn't win the argument with Jazz after all that's what happens when your older sister wants to be a psychiatrist. Usually the arguments are won quite easily with her finding out information he didn't always want her to know. Sometimes he wondered if it would have been easier on him if he had just told Jazz the truth and that they weren't real siblings. Would she treat him the same or would she turn on him and never want to talk to him again when she found out that he's more than just a ghost?

Grabbing his backpack before leaving he glared at Jazz when she tried to take it away. There was no way he was going to walk around an unfamiliar neighborhood without taking some ghost fighting equipment with him. Like always his parents didn't actually research where they would be moving to, so for all he knew despite the completely puke worthiness normalcy of this neighborhood it could be a hot spot for ghosts. It's not like he knew were all the natural portals opened up after all.

Walking around he was a little surprised to not see anyone no one even looked out the window at him. Even though for his new neighborhood he had to look a little strange especially after one of his parents inventions exploded and his hair ended up getting red streaks in it. No matter what he tried they wouldn't go away the only time they weren't on him at all was in his ghost form which he was grateful for because otherwise his parents would have put everything together.

He was still just wondering around when he heard a scream and he ran towards it. The closer he got to the sound of the scream the more screams he heard and he was starting to feel cold something that hadn't happened to him since he had developed his ice core. Oddly enough he could hear his birth father screaming for him to run and his mother screaming for the bad guy not to hurt his baby brother. Fighting all the ghosts that he did he was certain that this was just a new ghosts power so he kept going forward.

The scene in front of him was one he didn't quite understand and he finally realized that his ghost sense had never gone off. Whatever the hulking creature in front of him was it was definitely not a ghost. The creature was going after a slightly overweight guy with slicked back hair and with it's mouth gaping open it looked like it was about to kiss him. Something told Danny that wasn't a good thing. Behind them was a guy holding a wand and about to shoot off a spell despite the restriction. Something told Danny it would be a bad idea if he let the spell leave the other boys lips, so he took advantage of the creature's distraction and pointed the thermos at it, happy when it was sucked in. Immediately after the creature disappeared into the thermos the screams stopped and the air became warmer.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked going towards the overweight guy wanting to make sure that creature hadn't hurt him. The guy looked at him with wide eyes and seemed about to faint although the terrified look in his eyes left.

"I. I think so" he said gasping for air. "Wait where's Harry, where's my cousin?" he asked starting to panic again.

Looking around for the other boy Danny almost gasped in shock at how much this guy looked like him, although a much scrawnier version with green eyes and a weird scar on his forehead. The guy seemed shaken up and looked like he had fainted. Probably would have sooner if it hadn't been for the adrenaline telling him to protect his cousin. Danny was glad that his parents had ended up dying his hair with that invention otherwise he probably would have freaked out this other guy more.

"Is is he dead?" the other boy asked looking at his cousin with worry in his eyes coming up behind Danny.

"No he should be fine. Just fainted whatever that thing was I've never seen anything like it. I'll help you take your cousin home if you'd like?" he offered although he picked up Harry before he got a reply. Maybe if his baby brother had lived he would look like Harry, although hopefully he wouldn't have appeared so malnourished.

"Thank you for saving us," the other boy said offering a hand to Danny. "I'm not sure if my cousin could have done anything, but from what he told me that thing could have killed us or worse."

"It's fine I couldn't just ignore that you two were in trouble. I'm Danny Fenton by the way I just moved here from America," he said introducing himself to the boy as he started walking away. He didn't want to be around this area if more of those things showed up.

He also pocketed Harry's wand not sure where he kept it and knowing it wouldn't be good if any Muggles saw him carrying one. Besides if Ministry officials showed up he could just feign ignorance and say that he came from Amity Park and had fought off the ghost because he was used to it at home. He would be telling the truth well at the same time not revealing to him he was a wizard. Thus not having to go through the headache that memory charms give him since they never work on him anyway.

"I'm Dudley Dursley and that's my cousin Harry," he said walking beside Danny. Probably sensing it was the best place for him if another one of those creatures showed up. He found it odd that Dudley hadn't given him his cousin's last name, but decided it was most likely because they had the same last name. Even if it didn't sound quite right to him, but it was best not to press Dudley who still seemed to be shaking in his boots. Not that he could blame him with how awful that creature had made him feel.

"So where am I taking you guys anyway?" he asked not wanting to just wander around aimlessly. He just hoped that Harry would be alright and that the creature hadn't done something to him before he got there.

"Number 4 Privet Drive," he said looking all over in freight.

Luckily it wasn't much further of a walk and it was on Danny's way anyway since he lived just across the street. His parents and Jazz must have been in the house though because he couldn't see them doing anything from the porch of number 4. Something told him that what happened today would change Dudley a lot and the same something was telling him that it would be for the better.

"I better take Harry from here otherwise my mom might freak out," Dudley said looking at Danny apologetically. Shrugging not thinking anything of it Danny passed Harry over to his cousin. Even if they might have a rough relationship he was certain that Dudley was truly concerned about his cousin.

"Oh you better take this then he almost dropped it earlier. Must be a good luck charm or something huh?" he asked handing Dudley the wand and making sure Dudley didn't suspect he was a wizard as well. No reason to be breaking the statue if Dudley didn't know plus he didn't really want to be found out at the moment.

Dudley looked terrified as he shoved the wand into his pants and looked at the front door. Almost like he was afraid of someone inside having a bad reaction to seeing it before he carefully moved Harry around in his arms to open the door. Leaving Danny alone on the porch wondering why Harry made him feel so protective. Maybe it was because Harry was the name of his little brother and if he didn't know he was dead he would have thought that Dudley's cousin was his baby brother. As he left their house and went to his own he never felt the invisible eyes watching him and making sure he wouldn't hurt the boy he had just saved.


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Hogwarts

Somehow despite the fact that he had never used magic in anyone's presence or anywhere outside of the Ghost Zone he had been found by the teachers of the nearest school. Luckily he hadn't been with his parents at the time and he had told them his parents didn't know about magic and he planned to keep it that way. Explaining to them about how he had grown up in Amity Park and that his parents were hunters of the solid type of ghost. He also explained that he was able to practice his magic since no one monitored Amity Park due to the high levels of spectral entities which was on a similar detection rate as magic.

He was told that he had to attend Hogwarts this year and if he fought they would just go to his parents and tell them everything. To his parents he was just going to a boarding school that specialized in bringing students back to the potential they used to have. Although they were a little upset when he told them there were no visitation dates, but he promised to keep in touch through the Fenton Phones. The teacher said that they might not work since their school had no cell towers near it, but all four Fentons just laughed and assured her that the Fenton Phones could work anywhere.

Due to the fact that Danny would be a transfer student he was informed that he wouldn't be taking the Hogwarts express since the students were a little weary around strangers. Professor McGonagall had then gone on to explain what had happened during the TriWizard Tournament last year and Danny couldn't really blame the students. He wondered if this He Who Must Not Be Named was the same man who had killed his family when he was a toddler.

Originally she had offered to take him to Diagon Alley, but he had refused since taking her he would have to explain how a frozen vault was being opened. The Goblins would be discreet if he was alone, but if you came in with someone they would expect it to be fine to discuss with them. When he had been taken to his vault he was surprised at how much was in it and he was told that since there had been no death certificate for him that his vault would have stayed frozen for a hundred years before it went on to the closest blood relative. That had been confusing to Danny however since as far as he knew he was the last of his families blood line, at least the magical side of it anyway. He didn't question the Goblins about it though.

In the month before school that followed he studied his books like crazy having to be careful to not leave them were his family could find them, so when he wasn't studying they were phased into the wall to keep them safe. Not knowing the state of the Wizarding World he wanted to get the newspaper, but he didn't know how to explain to his parents why an owl was delivering mail so he had to abandon it for now.

Now he was just waiting for Professor McGonagall to show up so they could leave. She would arrive at the door and then they would walk a few blocks to get to a designated apparating spot where they would go to Hogsmeade and from there they would take a carriage up to the castle. Due to his transfer student status they were going to arrive half an hour before the train and he would be waiting to get sorted.

A knock on the door told him it was time to leave and he grabbed his trunk glad that he had packed everything hours ago. "I'm ready to go Professor. Bye mom, dad, Jazz," he said with a quick hug to each of them before following his professor out the door.

"Now you aren't are only transfer student, but the other two knew each other and the one's father is going to be are new Defence Against Dark Arts Teacher so they are all coming on the train. They were also sorted at the beginning of the summer since the one had to live here for the summer," Professor McGonagall informed him.

Then without warning she grabbed his shoulder and he suddenly felt like he was being squeezed into a million pieces. The feeling stopped the moment he touched the ground and he was glad that flying often led to him being able to stick landings easily. His landing seemed to appear unusual to the Professor because she looked at him strangely before shrugging it off.

The place they had landed in front of was the train station which made sense to Danny since it wouldn't due for them to apparated in random spots or they might end up landing on top of someone. Walking out of the train station was breath taking though. Sure Diagon Alley looked awesome, but the shops were all clustered around randomly. It seemed like a normal type of shopping district just with magical items, Hogsmeade though was a lot different and the type of magical town he had been expecting when he had gone to Diagon Alley. After all the only place he had been before was a small wand shop to buy his wand after switching in a lot of muggle currency for the galleons. Since at that time he still didn't know that he wasn't truly Danny Fenton considering it was before the accident, but he had to practice after all.

He had also used some of his vault money to buy a broomstick after hearing a family of redheads discussing a game called Quidditch which sounded like a lot of fun. Once he was sorted he was hoping there would be a spot open so he could try out. He had even snuck into the new ghost portal at night to take a fly on the broom since he couldn't really fly around a muggle neighborhood. He still didn't know how they had found out that he was a wizard though.

"Professor what are those?" he asked looking at the skeletal horses pulling the carriage that reminded him of Fright Night's trusty stead in a way.

He was shocked when the professor looked at him in pity when he pointed to the carriages. "Those are Thestrals they can only be seen by those who have seen death," she told him solemnly. He almost laughed at though considering that all of Amity Park should be able to see them.

"You mean like seeing ghosts in Amity Park?" he asked her since it seemed odd that she was still pitying him even though she knew he was from the most haunted town in America.

"No Daniel by seeing someone actually die in front of you," she told him before briskly getting into the carriage. Those words made him remember when he had watched his biological father die in front of his eyes that had probably been the moment that made him able to see Thestrals.

Their ride to the castle was quiet as Danny kept remembering everything that had happened to his father. How that man had tried to convince him that as a pure blood he should stop rebelling and join them. All he wanted to do was ensure his rule of the wizarding world by killing his son. His father though wouldn't back down and had been hiding Danny behind him knowing that the Dark Lord didn't know he had two sons. Danny had always wished that he had been with his mother and brother feeling like they could have survived if he had been with them instead of his father. The father who had looked at him with proud eyes before that green light hit him and the green mist from Danny surrounded him causing his father's body to disappear.

In the past two years since his accident he had always wondered if there was a small chance that his father was still alive. After all his body had mysteriously vanished and Danny had no idea what the green mist he had caused was. Whenever he thought like that though he would immediately dismiss the thought. If his father was alive why hadn't he come looking for him? Besides wouldn't it be better for his father to not know that he had failed to protect them all that the only one still alive was him. He felt like he was still missing a big piece of that night though. The part that mattered the most how had he gotten from England to Amity Park in America and why had he believed that the Fentons were his parents.

"Alright Danny I will lead you to the room you will wait in until the sorting. You can read or study well you wait, but do not leave the room," Professor McGonagall said as she led him away from the carriage and the Thestrals.

"Yes Professor," he agreed paling as he was hit with a shiver of cold from his ghost sense although he kept it from showing up. Who knew what wizards and witches knew and he really didn't want to risk finding out how they would treat someone who was half ghost and half human.

As they walked down the halls he saw a ton of ghosts looking at him in awe. They were pretty low powered ghosts though since they couldn't seem to touch anything, but they still seemed to know exactly who he was. Luckily they didn't try to approach him well the professor was with him making it seem like they were willing to keep his secret. Some even waved at him as he passed although he was shocked that they all seemed to be congregating although the Professor didn't seem that surprised. She did seem surprised that he wasn't scared of them considering that ghosts in Amity Park meant trouble although he could tell that the ghosts here wouldn't be able to give him any trouble if they tried.

The castle wasn't as medieval looking as Dora's but it was still pretty cool and with all the moving pictures and suits of armor he was sure Sam would have loved it. Although because of muggle tech not working here he could see Tuck having a mental breakdown of being here for the first minute if he even lasted that long with the knowledge that his precious technology wouldn't work here. He still wished he was going to school with them instead of a magic school where he would be looked at strangely because of transferring here in his sixth year.

Soon enough they stopped in front of a small room that was beside a pair of giant doors that probably led to the school's dining area. Professor McGonagall said that the whole school ate together although they were separated into their houses. She had looked at him a little shocked when he had asked her if students were allowed to sit at other tables, and said it wasn't against the rules but rarely ever happened. It seemed like the school system at Hogwarts was even more warped then the groups of a regular high school.

* * *

About half an hour later he could no longer hear the stamped of footsteps and he was focusing his hearing so that he would be able to know when to go into the Great Hall. He was a little surprised that none of the ghosts had come to talk to him yet, but he thought it might be because of the moving and talking pictures in the room with him. Maybe they were just being considerate of his secret although he wondered if they would be able to act normally around him. After all he knew that the weaker ghostly entities tended to worship him for keeping Pariah Dark from returning and running the Ghost Zone again.

"Now as you know we had two transfer students who were sorted into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor over the summer. We have another transfer student who needs to be sorted now though because he was able to hide the fact that he was a wizard from the ministry in his old country. We only found him because we were suspicious about how some of his parents work had been imbedded with magic and were able to trace it back to him."

Not waiting for the Headmaster to send someone to get him he walked into the Great Hall with his head held high although he didn't look at any tables and only looked at the hat on the stool. He was just hoping the hat wouldn't correct them on his last name. Since his parents never told anyone about him he hadn't been registered for Hogwarts since birth, so they only knew the name that they had found him as.

"Daniel Fenton," Professor McGonagall said with a roll of her eyes as she gestured for him to sit down on the stool. He couldn't see anyone once the overly floppy hat was placed on his head and over his eyes.

 _Well well the missing heir I was wondering why his own magic wasn't carrying the heirs status,_ a voice whispered in his head making him jump. Are you the hat? _Yes I am the sorting hat, now where should we put you. You have a sharp mind but due to your extracurricular activities it hasn't shown itself in the past two years._ Please don't tell anyone about that or the fact that I'm the Potter heir! He begged the hat. _Well if you are sure there would be someone who would be happy to meet you though even if he doesn't remember you. You are loyal and a quite cunning to be able to defeat your enemies the way you do. With your obsession though there is only one place to put you._

"Better be Gryffindor," the hat announce shocking Danny that he was talking outside of his head.

Taking the hat off he walked towards the table that was clapping and then he had a double take as he took in who was sitting at the table. Looking right at home in the sea of black although she looked a little uncomfortable with the tie was a very familiar girl. One who was looking at him with shock, but it was slightly diluted since she would have already seen him when he had missed her. If he hadn't been keeping the same secret from her he would have been a little more disappointed and angry.

"Sam?" he asked stopping in front of her.

The black haired girl threw her arms around him and looked at him with the brightest smile he had ever seen on her face. "Danny I can't believe you're here. Oh Tucker must be jealous that I get to talk to you right away," she gushed making his eyes go even wider. Tucker was here too, so they had both left Amity to attend Hogwarts.

A girl with bushy brown hair moved down the bench a little making room for Danny to sit beside his best friend. He couldn't believe that she was here meaning that if Tucker was here as well he was in Ravenclaw. Not that it was surprising that his techno geek best friend ended up in the house of the smart people. If it wasn't for his hero complex he wondered if he would have still made it into Gryffindor or not.

"I'm just glad that I no longer have to go in blind. They told me I had to come here although I've been doing pretty good at training myself since I was eleven," he told his best friend. Now he wouldn't have to worry if he wasn't able to make any friends. Hopefully he could make some new friends though, but it wasn't as much of a worry now that he would have his best friends with him. It also meant he wouldn't have to go insane with trying to keep his secret from everyone because he already had two people here who would know the truth.

"Yeah well I came with Tucker since his dad's the new DADA teacher. Plus my parents were getting fed up of me always being able to charm my clothes and theirs to black since I was being home schooled. I can't believe you were reckless enough to teach yourself magic though do you know how dangerous that could have been?" she asked her eyes going from happy to furious in a second, but Danny just chuckled. That was the Sam he knew and loved although he couldn't tell her until he made sure she knew who he really was. Starting their relationship with lies would be a horrible way to start.

"Not any more dangerous than my parents inventions," he told her with a chuckle.

Looking around the hall he waved at Tuck knowing his friend would be a little mad that he had been ignoring him until now. Although he had that ridiculous face he always used when he was teasing them about being love birds. At least he would be supportive of their relationship when they finally got together though, but he and Sam would have to be careful not to completely shut Tuck out when it finally happened. He also waved to Mr. Foley it was a little weird seeing the guy, he had always envied Tuck for having normal parents, in wizard robes. Maybe this was why Tuck was always laughing when he commented that Tuck had to have the most normal parents in their trios.

At the teachers table was also a man with black hair and a hooked nose that Danny felt like he should know. It was like when you had the answer on the tip of your tongue and you know you know it, but you just can't remember it at that moment. The man was carefully hiding his astonishment at seeing Danny and if Danny hadn't been part ghost he would have thought that the man didn't care who he was. It was obvious they had met and Danny and the feeling that when they met it hadn't been with him as Fenton it had been when he was Potter.

Looking around and away from the man who could end up revealing that he wasn't the muggle born that the teachers thought him to be he turned his attention back to his table. He was also pleased to see the boy he had helped when he first moved to Private Drive. Considering that he was sitting across from him though Danny should have noticed him before.

Turning to face the guy with a smile he held out his hand, "hey you're Harry right. How have you been since that thing attacked?" Danny asked. Yet for some reason everyone at the table was looking at him in shock even Sam.

"Danny do you not know who he is?" he whispered into his ear.

"Yeah he's Harry he has a cousin named Dudley Dursley and they live on my street. Should I know anything else?" he asked her as he turned back to Harry. "You and your cousin were ok afterwards right? Your cousin didn't think it was best if I stuck around and I didn't see either of you for the rest of the summer."

"Yeah we were fine no lasting effects. If it wasn't for you it could have gone a lot worse. How did you defeat the dementor anyway?" he asked making those around them gasp. Most likely these dementors were a lot more trouble than Danny had originally thought.

"I just caught it in one of my parents inventions. I wasn't sure it would work though. Why does everyone seem shocked that we are having a conversation anyway?" he asked changing the subject not really wanting to explain how ghosts in Amity Park are different than the ones flying around the Great Hall. Those who've never seen that kind of ghost always think it's ridiculous for his parents to be ghost hunters.

Laughing Harry just smiled brightly before responding, "you must be a muggleborn then. I'm Harry Potter and most wizards and witches see me as some sort of celebrity." His words made Danny freeze it couldn't be possible. If Harry was alive why were they separated he had failed his little brother.

"It was nice meeting you Harry, but I uh I gotta go," Danny said having to resist flying out of there as he practically ran from the table. He didn't want anyone to see the tears in his eyes as he thought about how much he had missed out on. Hopefully he hadn't offended Harry when he left so abruptly but he just couldn't deal with that right now.

This was a problem that not even Tucker and Sam could help him with because they didn't know the truth about the first three years of his life. He had never even told them that he had a younger brother who he had believed died because he didn't want them bringing it up to his parents and have them tell his best friends that they never had another son because his friends would have seen the truth. They knew reality could be bended and memories tempered with and would realize that either his parents were made to forget their other son, or Danny himself wasn't their son. He was actually surprised that neither of his friends had ever asked him if it was possible that he was adopted. After all he didn't really look anything like his dad and even though his mom was his Aunt they didn't resemble each other either.

At times like this when everything got to be too much he usually went flying, but it was impossible at the moment. There was no way he was going to go flying in his other form anywhere near Hogwarts unless if it was a life or death situation. Who knows how they would treat him even if they didn't know that he was half human. His broom was also out for the moment because of the fact that it had been taken by house elves when he had been waiting to get sorted well they took his trunk and his broom was in his trunk.

Instead he just wondered around climbing random stairs until he ended up in a tower that had a perfect view of the stars. Despite the fact that he knew he could never become an Astronaut now Danny still loved gazing up at the stars. They had a soothing effect on him. He could remember his mother, his birth mother, telling him all about stars and making up stories to go with them. Once he remembered that his feeling of being safe and protected when gazing up at the stars made sense. Sometimes he wondered if his mother's spirit, not ghost, was watching over him from the stars above. Would she be disappointed that he hadn't been able to protect Harry like he was supposed to, or would she have understood that until today he had thought his brother was dead? Although he had only remembered about his brother two years ago he had always had the hole in his heart from his biological family. No matter that his memories were messed with it's impossible to mess with the soul and heart.

"It is almost curfew young one I can lead you to your dorm," a ghost with clothing that would match with Dorethea's kingdom when he first visited there informed him.

"I'd appreciate that thanks," he said his voice hoarse from the tears he had cried. It was so hard for him to place the boy with the lightning bolt scar with his little brother who had laughed when he had made shadow puppets on the wall. So much of his brother's life he had missed when he should have been there to protect him why couldn't he have grown up with Harry with the Fenton's? What was the point of him having been hidden away with modified memories?

The ghost just floated along in front of him leading him to a portrait of a large lady in a pink dress. Danny turned to thank the ghost, but he had already disappeared not even introducing himself to Danny. Was he one of the ghosts who was afraid of his power, or did he not want to accidentally call Danny Phantom where others could hear him? Before the portrait could speak it swung open and a hand quickly pulled Danny in smiling at the portrait as she did.

"Danny are you alright?" Sam asked looking at him in concern. It must have been a long time since she had seen him act so much like a normal teenager, but this time Sam wasn't in on his secrets. Two years he had kept his secret from her and Tucker, but he just couldn't get over the feeling that it was best they didn't know he was born Daniel Jason Potter not Daniel Jack Fenton. Maybe Harry had something to do with Danny feeling like he couldn't tell his best friends his real background.

It wasn't like he could tell her the entire truth, but at the same time he didn't want to lie to Sam and tell her everything was alright. What could he tell her without it being a lie though? Normal people wouldn't have left so abruptly after hearing the last name Potter, or maybe they would. He really didn't know why Harry was famous sure their family had been well known from what he had understood when he was little, but they hadn't been famous. If anything after his father and mother got together the Potter name seemed to hold less value just because his mother had been a muggle born witch.

"Sam I can't really tell you why please just trust me?" he begged her quietly hoping that no one around would hear them. The common room was packed with people and he could see Harry with the bushy haired girl from earlier and a redheaded boy. The girl seemed to be scolding a set of identical redheaded twins, but no one seemed to pay them any mind.

He could see it in her eyes that Sam wouldn't question him further, but she also looked hurt knowing that he was keeping a secret from her. Sometimes before he had found out Harry was alive he had wondered if it would have been better if he didn't remember his few short years as Daniel Potter. If he hadn't remembered hearing his mother's dying scream begging that monster to leave his baby brother alone. Praying that his dreams wouldn't be filled with him watching his father's death again and again like it was on a loop hole. He wanted to tell Sam so badly about everything, but he knew it was best that she didn't know.

The only people he could talk to would be those who would have known him back then. Yet they probably believed he was dead as well. Padfoot, Mooney, and Uncle Sev, although Uncle Sev was never around with Padfoot and Mooney like his parents were hiding their friendship with Uncle Sev. His parents had another friend who was over regularly, but for some reason his mom had never wanted their other friend to know about him. Saying that Peter had a loose tongue and wouldn't be able to keep Danny's existence a secret sometimes he felt like his mother was afraid of Peter. There was one time when he saw her eyes go white well they were alone and she had said the rat would betray them. He had always believed that the rat was Peter and he felt like Peter was responsible for everything that had happened that night.

"I trust you Danny, but remember you can talk to me about anything. I didn't leave you after the accident and I won't leave you now no matter what," she told him hugging him tightly to her.

"I know Sam, but this is something that effects more than my life. Please just wait until ready to tell you. Don't look into it on your own," he begged her as he hugged her back tightly.

"Alright I promise Danny, but be careful please I don't want to ever lose you," she whispered into his ear before letting go and blushing like mad from the catcalls that the red-haired twins were giving them. Tucker's lovebirds thing was more embarrassing though so Danny didn't blush. He had loved Sam for a long time, but he had to wait to ask her out until she knew the truth about him. No matter how much it bugged him having to keep his feelings in check when around her.

"Night Sam," he told her walking away after she replied and heading towards the redheaded boys and Harry.

The four boys were looking at him suspiciously probably because of how abruptly he had left the Great Hall after he had learned Harry's last name. He should probably apologize for it, but he had no idea how to explain it to Harry without lying to him. Except for withholding the knowledge that they are brothers from him he didn't want to have to lie to Harry about anything, well that and the fact that he wouldn't tell him about Phantom just yet. Once he and Harry knew each other better though he would tell him, although he would have to see how trustworthy Harry's friends were first since they seemed to have the same type of friendship that he had with Tucker and Sam.

There really was only one thing he could do and that was to show Harry the only picture he had of their parents. A picture his parents hadn't even known they had because they couldn't remember that they ever knew each other. When his biological parents had attended his adopted parents wedding they looked really happy although his dad had looked uncomfortable wearing a Tux probably because he was used to robes. Even before he had remembered that the Fenton's weren't his real parents he had always carried the picture with him ever since he had found it in his parents boxes of stuff.

"Sorry about earlier Harry it's just a really small world," he said taking out the picture and handing it to his brother. The picture wasn't a moving one since his parents had never known about the magical world. At least he was sure they hadn't since they didn't pick up on anything from his accidental magic when he was a kid they had just thought it was due to exposure to their experiments. The picture was of the two couples laughing together and on the back it said Lily and James Potter celebrating our wedding with us.

Harry's eyes went wide as he looked at the picture and Danny could feel Sam's eyes on the back of his head. She had followed him over here earlier and looking at her for a second he knew she had realized what he was doing. He was letting other people make the assumptions just like he did whenever he had bruises he would just say I'm clumsy and leave it at that. For those who didn't know him well it was a good way he got out of answering questions, but if he hadn't gotten her to promise to leave the topic alone he knew Sam would have dragged him away to interrogate him by now.

"Why do you carry this around with you?" the bushy haired girl asked ignoring the elbow in her ribs from Harry. Danny really hadn't been expecting that question to be asked.

"Because I don't have many pictures of them were they look this happy," he said truthfully since he didn't have any other pictures of his biological parents. They had looked happier when they had brought Harry home for the first time and introduced him to his baby brother. Plus most pictures of his adopted parents were of them fixing up inventions or in their hazmat suits. This picture was probably the only proof he had that his parents didn't always wear their hazmat suits.

"I never saw this one before. Hagrid made up a photo album of my parents for me, but I guess he could only contact their magical friends," Harry said staring in awe at the picture.

"I'll see if Tuck has gotten his tech to work yet and copy it for you. If not we can always see if a teacher will" Danny offered wanting to keep that bright smile on his brothers face. It was hard to believe that this was the first time he had seen his brother smile in fourteen years.

"Thank you I'd appreciate that," Harry told him giving back his picture which he slid back into his pocket. That picture was his only picture of them, but he had a locket he kept invisible that held a picture of him and Harry in it. When the time came to tell Harry the truth he planned to show his little brother the picture and get Mooney and Padfoot to confirm it. That is if they are still alive.

"Does anyone know where my dorm is?" he asked wanting to sleep after such an emotional day.

"Yeah your rooming with us, our other dorm mate switched to the sixth years dorm," one of the twins said with a smirk. For some reason they had an aura like his father, Padfoot, and Mooney had whenever they had been up to no good. The other three looked like they pitied him for having to room with them and he wondered just how bad they could be. Then again it would be easier for him to get out of whatever they planned since magic didn't work on him as well as it would have before the accident. This year was going to be quite interesting if it didn't send him into a mental breakdown first.


	3. Chapter 3: First Classes

Chapter 3: First Classes

The twins had tried and failed to prank him three times twice well he was sleeping and again when he woke up this morning. Both of them were now looking at him in shock like they hadn't met anyone who hadn't fallen for their pranks. Fred and George had also given him a run down on students in their house that he had already met, and they had suggested that he avoid a blonde ferret Slytherin that they called Malfoy. They had also told him that the other red headed boy with Harry last night was their younger brother Ron and that the girl was Hermione Granger a brilliant muggle born witch. It almost sounded like Fred had feelings for her the way he talked about her.

Both had also warned him that History of Magic was the most boring class in Hogwarts and was taught by a ghost who only spoke in monotone. This worried Danny a little bit because he was afraid that the ghostly professor might accidentally give him away. Then they had both warned him about the Potions Professor Snape telling him that he hated all Gryffindors and would take off points for the littlest thing. Other than that they said most other teachers were fine as long as you followed the rules and didn't fool around in class.

They had then gone on to introduce him and Sam to Katie Bell telling them that she was in her sixth year and she would be able to show them around to most of their classes. Danny had then been approached by Professor McGonagall who gave him and the rest of the students their time tables for this year and all sixth year Gryffindors seemed to grown in pain. Their first class was double potions, followed by History and then Lunch. After lunch Danny had Care of Magical Creatures and his last class of the day was Charms.

Danny was just glad that although he had been teaching himself that he had taken the OWLS last year at the American Ministry. Of course he had told them that he was being home schooled and he had gotten O's on everything. The American Ministry seemed more lax because of him being from Amity Park and they hadn't even checked up on his story where they would have learned that he had avoided going to magical school by playing dumb about the magical world. If he hadn't done that he would have ended up being in fifth year and although he really cared for his brother he didn't want to take classes with him because he already knew all the material they were studying.

Now he was sitting at a desk in potions with Sam beside him. He had been a little disappointed to learn that Tucker hadn't taken potions since their potions class was a mix of the sixth years from the four houses. Apparently the potions master was very strict and if you didn't get Exceeds Expectations or an Outstanding in Potions you weren't allowed in his Newt level class.

The moment the bells chimed throughout the castle the potions door swung open and the Professor Danny had noticed during the welcoming feast came in. His robes were billowing behind him and he was looking at everyone with stern eyes and looked critically at him and Sam. Most likely since he had never seen them brew potions before and probably thought that the American marking system wasn't as difficult as Hogwarts. Danny had a feeling that during their potions making him and Sam were going to be the focus of the professor.

"Before we begin I would like the transfer students to know that this potion is a test if they don't receive an EE or O they will not be staying in my class," the professor said as he waved his wand and instructions came up on the board.

The potion on the board didn't say the name and only had the instructions/ingredients and Danny was wondering if the potion was illegal since they weren't being told what it was for. None of his classmates seemed to be able to connect the potions name to the ingredients. Unicorn blood, phoenix tears, eel eye, fairy wings, baneberries, griffin claw, doxy eggs, and salamander blood, none of the ingredients went together in any potion Danny had read about.

Instead of worrying about it Danny just took out his fully stocked potions kit which had all of the ingredients he needed in it and began to work. Smirking at Sam when she had to get up and get some of the ingredients because she didn't have any in her own kit. Not that he could really blame her though since he had his made especially so he could practice many different potions back at his lair. In order to get that O on his Potions Owl he had studied a lot of potions and had sold ectoplasm to the potions maker in return for his ingredients. Selling ectoplasm he gathered in the Ghost Zone made him all the money he needed for his supplies. He had also been trying to make a cure for the Cruciatus Curse although most of the potions combinations exploded. Another good thing about his ghost powers since it made it easier for him to not hurt himself well he was practicing potions.

The potion only called for the juice of the baneberries so Danny had to use his flat knife to crush out the juice to pour into the mixture. If he hadn't been the one crushing them Danny would have thought that he was pouring human blood into the potion since it was a bright blood red juice. Really this potion might seem easy to some people because only the baneberries had to be prepared, but due to its exact timing and exact number of clockwise and counter clockwise turns the ingredients might react badly if it wasn't done perfectly. Once the potion turned silver he added the salamander blood in drizzled circles smiling when the potion turned ectoplasmic green.

He was proud that his potion turned out how it was supposed to be since it had been hard concentrating with the professor always hovering over his or Sam's shoulders. As he took his cauldron of the heat he could have sworn he saw a slight smile on the Potions Master's face, but he put it off as his eyes playing tricks on him. Fred and George told him he rarely smiled at a potion and if he did it was always a Slytherin's potion. Besides why would the Potions Professor be proud that he did a good potion anyway? Although he must be a good professor since none of the students in the class had made their potions explode, so they must have been taught well.

Putting his potion into several vials not wanting to waste any of it he brought each vial up to the professor who actually seemed to be shocked that Danny was bringing the entire contents of his cauldron. Almost like he wasn't used to his students not wasting the rest of their potion and considering that he only seemed to have one vial on his desk Danny realized that most of them either vanished their potions, or they kept them for themselves.

"Daniel you will be staying behind after class we need to talk," the stern professor said quietly so none of the other students could hear him.

"Yes professor," he agreed quietly trying to hide his fear. Something about the man made him believe that he could trust him with his life, but at the same time he feared that this man knew more about him then he let on.

Sam was still finishing up her potion when he returned to the desk so she didn't question him on how much paler he had gotten. He was worried about why the professor wanted him to stay after class. Then again it could be something really simple like he wanted Danny to test his potion and make sure it works on someone before he gives it a mark. Until the professor tells him what he wants to talk about he shouldn't be worrying about it. Should he?

The chiming of the bell had a lot of students hurrying to put their potions in their vials and bring them to the front of the room. He was surprised with how fast everyone was moving that no one ended up spilling their potion on themselves or dropping it on the floor. Sam stopped at the desk beside him after she had handed in her own potion and was gesturing for him to get up so they could go to their history class.

"Ms. Manson Daniel will be staying behind for the class period. You will see him again at lunch," Professor Snape interjected when Sam tried to pull Danny towards the door. A concerned look on her face Sam was obviously wondering if she should stay behind and skip her next class. "If anyone stays behind and eavesdrops on our conversation they will lose four hundred points from their house even Slytherin," he added when most of the class stopped trying to leave and looked between the professor and transfer student.

Apparently that was motivation enough because everyone left and Katie dragged Sam out behind her even though the goth was struggling to stay with him. Her willingness to get into trouble to help him had always made him feel extremely happy, but at the same time he also felt guilty. Knowing that Sam tried so much harder to help him then Tucker did because she still blamed herself for him becoming Phantom. He knew from patrols he had done over the last couple years near her house that she still had nightmares about the accident, and usually after a night like that she would stick by him like glue.

"I'd like you to put a piece of your hair into your potion Daniel," the professor said uncapping one of the vials and handing it to Danny. It was a weird request, but Danny wasn't sure if he could refuse since it could mean he might get a failing grade on his potion. He just hoped that whatever this potion was it wouldn't be able to detect the ectoplasm in his system.

Quickly plucking the hair out he dumped it into the potion which bubbled and turned black, and was shocked when the professor dumped it onto a paper. Had he done the potion wrong and this was why he had dumped it. Thinking his potion didn't work he was shocked when spiralling words appeared were the potion had been. Words that gave up his real name: _born Daniel Jason Potter oldest son of Lily Avangelen Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. Godson of Severus Jason Snape adopted son of Jack Alexander Fenton and Madeline Marie Fenton nee Evans._

"So not the muggle born you are letting everyone believe you are right Daniel?" the professor asked him with a sincere smile on his face.

Yet reading the name of his godfather he realized that Uncle Sev was professor Snape and his memories that had been blocked uncovered and Danny's magic exploded around him as he glared at his godfather. It was his fault that Danny had believed that his brother was dead his fault he hadn't even remembered that he had a brother until he was fourteen years old. His fault that he had never felt like he truly fitted in with his family and it only got worse once he found out he wasn't their real son or Jazz's real brother.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" he screamed watching as empty vials stored near the door exploded.

"Daniel please calm down," his godfather begged.

"No why should I you ruined everything. You kept me away from my brother," he said his voice quieter this time, but it sounded more deadly. "Because of you when I remembered him I thought he was dead. Why, why did you do it?"

Tears were streaming down his face now as he tried to keep his magic and ghostly powers under control. He might be angry at his godfather, but that didn't mean that he wanted to hurt him with his magic. He was the only person who could tell Danny why he had to be hidden away from the world with his parents memories modified so they didn't remember that Danny wasn't their son. The only one who could tell him why he couldn't have grown up with Harry. Yet at the same time in a twisted sort of way he was also to thank for Danny becoming Phantom because if he hadn't grown up in Amity Park the accident would have never happened, and the ghosts could have taken over his home. Pariah Dark could have even taken over the entire world.

"You needed to be able to live a normal life. People knew about Harry, but they didn't know about you because of Lily. She told me when you were a new born in the hospital that after she died you had to be taken to Maddie, or else you would end up dying on your fifth birthday. It was one of the last things Lily had ever requested from me. I had to do it for her and to ensure you had a future Danny," he told him looking him straight into the eye.

The emotions rolling off of his godfather confirmed that he was only thinking about Danny's well being when he brought him to them. His godfather couldn't have known that his life would end up being anything but normal because of his parents obsession with ghosts. He couldn't have known that no matter how he tried to protect Danny from death that he had already half died when he turned fourteen. All he wanted was to keep him safe, but instead he and his mother Lily had ensured that he would become a half ghost. Ensured that the world would have a hero that would do his best to protect them all even at the cost of his own life or afterlife he never was sure what he should call it.

"How do you know I would have died, why do you sound so positive?" he asked trying to reign his anger in knowing if he didn't calm down soon his eyes would start flashing and he didn't want to have to explain that to his godfather.

"Oh Danny your mother was a very gifted seer, but other than your father I was the only one who knew. Not even Dumbledore did because she was afraid of being used for the greater good."

Knowing what he did about Dumbledore because of his studies in the Ghost Zone Danny understood why his mother wouldn't want Dumbledore to know she was a seer. Yet it confused him on how Dumbledore had become Headmaster of Hogwarts with his past. You would think that parents wouldn't want an ex dark wizard pressing his ideals on the students. Being the greatest light wizard in history was a sham more likely that no one knew who Dumbledore's first love had been. Did anyone even know that Dumbledore was gay?

The rest of the class period was spent with his godfather telling him a short version of Harry's four previous years at Hogwarts. Danny was torn between being proud of his younger brother for everything he had done and wanting to yell at him for putting his life in so much danger. He was also told why Uncle Sev had to treat Harry coldly and the fact that he was a spy within Voldemort's inner circle. Truthfully Danny was proud of him as well although he was still mad that he hadn't come to tell him the truth years ago. Although he had to agree that it was better that Harry didn't know that they were brothers just yet since he would just be someone else that Voldemort would use against him.

Uncle Sev's retelling of Harry's second year made Danny shiver in horror though as he explained to his godfather what the diary had really been. Now they were worried about how many he could have made, and Danny made his godfather promise to go get Harry checked out by the goblins. If Harry had a piece of the monster in him it would explain his visions, but then again he could just be a gifted seer like their mother. The both of them didn't want to take that chance though and his godfather had agreed to take Harry on the first Hogsmeade trip, so that Dumbledore wouldn't be the wiser.

By lunch time Danny was explaining some of his parents funnier inventions although he kept the fact that he was a half ghost from his godfather. Knowing all the facts he didn't want to torture his godfather by telling him that he had basically failed. So that is how most of Hogwarts felt the apocalypse was coming because their feared Potions Master came into the room laughing with one of the mysterious transfer students. Neither of them even bothering to hide their laughter from everyone, and Danny just smirked as his godfather froze realizing that they were in front of the entire school. Unfortunately now the Slytherins were giving him calculated stares knowing that it was basically impossible to see their Head of House so happy.

Smirking as he walked away Danny plopped himself down by the frozen Gryffindors who were looking at him in shock. It seemed that their emotions were somewhere between admiration and fear for him. Who would have thought that the man who had once charmed his voice to tell him fairy tales in funny voices could inspire so much fear in others? Too bad Danny didn't want to explain how he knew their esteemed potions master otherwise he would have a lot of embarrassing stories to tell.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" the boy called Ron asked him looking at him like he was an alien.

"Ah that's a trade secret. One that not even my best friends know of," he said with a wink as he started to pile his plate up. Sam was glaring at most of the food as she ate some toast making Danny realize most of it wasn't Sam approved. Though when he mentioned something she didn't know she looked at him with a frown on her face, but left it alone even if she didn't look to happy about it.

"Never have I seen Snape look so happy," Harry whispered with shock looking at their potions master who was still smiling as he started to eat lunch. If only Voldemort had completely died on that fateful day Uncle Sev could have treated Harry like a nephew just like he used to when they were little. A part of Danny wanted to reassure Harry that it wasn't his fault that Uncle Sev never looked Happy, but he knew it wasn't time for that just yet.

Giving them a secretive smile Danny returned to his lunch he just hoped him being so close with Uncle Sev wouldn't negatively impact his relationship with Harry. He was even afraid that Harry wouldn't trust him enough to go with him to Gringotts to get checked out. If his suspicions were correct they had to get Harry checked out and dealt with before that monster used their connection to trick Harry. At this time he had no idea how he could convince Harry that Uncle Sev was trustworthy since Harry knew that he was a Death Eater. Even if Uncle Sev had only ever joined at the prompting of his best friend not that anyone actually knew that fact other than the two of them.

Truthfully the rest of the day was quite boring in Danny's opinion. Sure the COMC Teacher Hagrid was pretty awesome, but his first class was just him talking about the sort of creatures that they would likely see later on in the year. By the way he acted Danny was certain that some sort of accident had to have happened in one of his classes because the tall man didn't really seem like the type who would plan out his lessons so early in advance.

From the looks Hagrid had given him during the class period he was certain that although he couldn't quite place him that Hagrid recognized a family resemblance somewhere even though his confusion showed that he had no idea why Danny looked so familiar to him. The class was with the Ravenclaws and Tucker which was probably the only bright point of the boring class. His techno geek best friend was smirking with a ton of Ravenclaw girls surrounding him after he showed off his working PDA. Due to that they didn't really talk much and Sam was listening to Hagrid sensing a fellow animal lover within him.

After that they had Charms with Professor Flitwick and apparently Charms was just as difficult to get into as Potions after OWLs since their class was made up of all four houses. The charms professor had started the class asking him, Sam, and Tucker to show him a couple of charms to see how good they were. Sam in true Sam fashion did everything he asked wordlessly. Danny himself had to fight not to do some of the easier charms wandlessly his ghost powers making it easier for him to harness his magical core which had been enhanced by his ghostly core.

Really there was only a few minutes left of class and this one was just informing them about the syllabus for the year and the sorts of charms they would use. It didn't even mean no homework because they were asked to write at least a 12 inch essay on the type of charms they knew and come up with different uses for them instead of their conventional use. Not that it would be that difficult for Danny, but he had thought since the other classes were homework free that he wouldn't have to start on anything tonight. Not to mention it was due their next charms class only two days away.

"Now before we end for a way to get out of doing your charms homework I challenge each of you in the class to do a Patronus. Remember think happy thoughts and then clearly speak the incantation Expecto Patronum. Only a fully corporeal one will get you out of homework though," Professor Flitwick told them a twinkle in his eyes.

Danny thought about how he had found his little brother alive and could see that he was so happy. That he had close friends that cared for him just as much as Tucker and Sam did. The love and happiness he felt at seeing his baby brother again built up inside him and he spoke the incantation with such happiness that everyone's eyes turned towards him. "Expecto Patronum," even though it was the first time he had tried the spell Danny was amazed and shocked to see a silver doe emerge from him wand. The same patronus he remembered seeing his mother use when he was a child in order to communicate with people out of the house.

"Oh well done Mr. Fenton well done. 10 points to Gryffindor plus your pass from charms homework," the tiny professor told him clapping his hands in glee.

Danny's eyes though were still locked on the patronus that reminded him of his deceased mother. She came up and nuzzled him under his hand before fading out of existence. Although everyone else in the class tried quite a few times before the end of the first school day, Sam was the only other person to succeed with conjuring her patronus. Sam's was Cujo although Danny couldn't think of any reason why the ghostly puppy would be the sentiment of her happy thoughts.

Of course since the patronus was the hardest charm in existence it was quite rare for them to be able to do it. The Professor had shared this information with the class after most of them looked upset at not being able to do it, and told them that most adults couldn't do it either. Apparently you had to be able to let the happiest memory you had well up inside of you for it to work. If the memory wasn't happy enough it would be impossible to produce a fully corporeal one. After that he and Sam were getting looks of awe and envy from their classmates, although the Slytherins looked like they wanted to roast Danny alive. He knew that most of the Purebloods hated Muggleborns, but it really didn't make him inclined to tell them his true blood status. If they didn't like him for who he was that was just too bad for them.


	4. Chapter 4: A Mysterious Lord

Chapter 4: A Mysterious Lord

Danny had already been at Hogwarts for a month by the time that the first Hogsmeade visit had come up. Instead of going with his friends though he had told them he had other things to do. Those other things included sneaking out of the castle in a secret passageway the twins had showed him. Once they had learned that Danny liked to play the occasional prank they had decided to test him and once he proved worthy they started to show him passage ways out of the castle.

Those passageways made it so that his plans could be put into place sooner, although unfortunately Harry had refused for Uncle Sev to take him to Gringotts. Not that Danny blamed him with the past the two of them had which is why he had to go to Gringotts today and figure out an alternative route. A way for him to gain power in the wizarding world, and try to make it better for those who were too ignorant to believe that Voldemort was back because they wanted to hold onto peace.

Voldemort even just thinking his name enraged Danny to the point where he was almost glowing ectoplasmic green. That sad excuse for a wizard was the reason that Danny had believed his brother was dead, and the reason their family had been torn apart. Not just his family though so many wizarding families and muggle families had been torn apart because of the vile monster, and Danny was going to do his best to end him. To make the wizarding world safer for everyone especially his younger brother who so many people expected to be the end of Voldemort for good.

His business at Gringotts took far less time than he had expected a blood test and opening the family vault all they needed for him to claim headship. If it wasn't for the fact that it had been over ten years since that night he wouldn't have been able to claim headship though since his father's body had never been found. The Goblins though didn't want to wait forever after a disappearance to keep the vault going, so they had stipulations that if a decade went by with no word from the missing head that the eldest of his line could claim the title. Due to that Danny left the bank with the Potter family ring shining on his finger, although to everyone else except when he wished it to be visible it was invisible.

His next order of business was to quickly grow his hair enough to put into a pony tail as well as taking out the red highlights, and increased his height by a few inches. Not enough to be uncomfortable to walk, but enough that no one would connect the aristocratic D.J Potter with Danny Fenton. After that he quickly went to a high end cloak place and ordered one of their premade cloaks, but he had to wait for a few minutes well they applied the potter family crest to it. They were falling over him after he had flashed his ring even though to them the next heir should have been his younger brother, it was well known though that no one could replicate a heads ring and that only a true heir was capable of wearing it.

Once he was certain that he looked more like a pureblood than a muggleborn Danny briskly walked out of the Alley and caught the Knight Bus to take him to the Ministry of Magic. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long for him to achieve his goals since the Hogsmeade visit would end in three hours, and Danny didn't want to explain why he was missing if the twins and Sam got back before he did since he had told them he was going to do some independent studying.

Luckily since he was a visitor he wouldn't have to flush himself down and instead he walked to the unassuming muggle phone booth acting nonchalant for any who could see him. The automated voice was much better than an actual person identifying him since he could introduce himself as D.J Potter and not have to give his full name. All the Ministry needed to know is that there was another Potter heir and it wasn't any of their business what generation of the Potters he belonged to.

"Um excuse me sir I need to see your wand," a shy and frightened looking witch said as he went to brush past her. Gathering the airs he had seen many of his pureblood classmates command, Danny let go of the charm hiding his ring and flashed it in front of her paling face.

"As per the laws of the Ministry itself due to the impossibility to copy a family ring I do not need to show my wand when I enter. If you wish to call your superior I am certain they will tell you that any who own these rings have the right to a chair on the Wizengamot and once we have these rings we do not need to stop for clearance checks." His tone was harsh, but only because Danny didn't want to explain why a muggleborn and a head of an old wizarding family owned the same wand.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, but this ring isn't among those I'm supposed to allow through. If you will give me a minute I will floo call my supervisor and he can help you," she said trying to hide her fear.

Already they were gathering a crowd and with a smirk Danny knew that his name would be all over the papers once he made a skeptical of himself. Glaring down at the petite witch, but not with much venom he looked around and was pleased to see a few reporters glancing his way. It wasn't very often after all that they saw an unknown wizard acting like he belonged to an old family.

"I demand to talk to the Minister then. It is an outrage that you don't recognize this ring considering that the only other heir then me is so famous in your world. This ring signifies me as a Lord, specifically Lord D.J Potter," he stated loudly enough for everyone to hear. Watching the witch pale made him feel guilty, but he needed to make the Ministry willing to give in to him and if they thought it would cause them problems with the press it was quite likely they would listen quite well.

The reporters were already scribbling furiously before he mentioned his name and once he mentioned it they looked like they had just discovered gold. Which to a reporter finding out that there is another wizard of the famous Potter family still living other then Harry Potter was certain to be huge news. Then again the story he had for them was much juicer and it had taken him ages to get all of the proof he needed to prove it. The last piece being the will of Lily and James Potter, his parents, that had been sealed inside their vault. When the Goblins had told him it was Dumbledore's doing he had seen red. That horrible man had condemned an innocent man to prison when the proof to free him was in the very will he had sealed.

"Now my good sir what might be the problem," a rather short looking man with a green bowler hat asked him tugging at his collar. Maybe once he had power with his seat on the Wizengamot he would move to have this man fired. He wasn't fit to run a nation especially not one that was headed into war.

Flashing his ring at the man he was pleased to see that he recognized his ring and was looking at him frightened. "I am Lord D.J Potter until recently I was out of the country otherwise this issue would have dealt with this issue sooner."

"Issue sir?" the incompetent man squeaked.

"Yes," Danny said raising his voice wanting to make sure the Ministry couldn't hush this up. "The fact that you locked an innocent man up in Azkaban for twelve years Sirius Black was not Lily and James secret keeper, and I have their wills to prove it."

Reporters were scribbling more fiercely and the man was starting to sweat as he seemed to realize that he was getting torn to pieces by a man he didn't know existed. Danny wasn't going to let Sirius be locked up wherever he was for much longer though when he had proof that could help him. Plus he had gotten the Goblins to forge some old records for him that made it legal for James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew to be Animagus. The woman who had supposedly taught them had died in the first war, so they wouldn't be able to confirm it with her. That though with a picture of the rat before his finger was blown off would be convincing enough to prove to them Pettigrew was alive.

"Even if that is so he still killed twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew," the man squeaked his voice slightly more confident as he noticed the reporters listening heavily to their conversation.

"Oh no, Peter Pettigrew was the Death Eater Minister, and since you seemed to have lost the proof of how he escaped I brought that as well. Peter Pettigrew was alive at last sight two years ago and published in the Daily Prophet. Why don't we take the rest of this conversation to your office, and you can clear Mr. Black's name and give him the compensation he deserves?" Danny posed it as a question, but he made it obvious if the man didn't listen that the proof would be aired out to the reporters and he would be painted in a very bad light.

* * *

The next morning when he woke up Danny was cheerfully whistling in a very good mood. He couldn't wait to see Harry's face when he found out that his godfather was pardoned. It had taken quite a bit of Galleons to get the Daily Prophet to print the story on the first page obviously since they had wanted to print about him first. He had convinced him with the bribery and flowery words that printing this first might put them back into a good light with the younger Potter male, and since they didn't want to insult a man who owned quite a bit of the paper with his inheritance they had done as he asked.

Getting ready for the day Danny didn't know how it could get any better. Harry was going to learn that his godfather was a free man, he had DADA as his first class, and no one had noticed he had gone missing yesterday. Mr. Foley actually knew what he was talking about and if he had tried and been given permission by the Ministry he could have gotten rid of Amity's ghosts with his skills, well if it wasn't for the fact that it seemed spells didn't work as well on ghosts. According to Fred and George they were glad to have a competent DADA Teacher especially since Voldemort was back in the picture.

Shoving him out of his mind Danny walked down to breakfast after a quick spell turning the twins hair Slytherin Green something they wouldn't know until someone commented on their hair. Those two were still trying to prank him constantly and he had begun to retaliate never mind that none of their pranks actually got him. He debated for a moment and then charmed Lee's hair as well, but his was silver. He had tried to help them prank him a couple weeks ago and Danny had been giving him into a false sense of security.

Considering that he had gotten up fairly early, a new development since he no longer had to get up at all hours to fight ghosts, Danny was one of the first people to breakfast. Uncle Sev was already there and gave him a suspicious look when he realized just how happy he was. It wasn't that it was odd that he was happy it's just no one at Hogwarts had ever seen him happy enough that he was whistling. Tucker and Sam though would know that he was in one of his rare very good days and leave it at that since usually October was a bad month for him.

Eating slowly Danny sat back to enjoy the show for whenever the paper got here. Slowly as he waited the Great Hall filled up with more students and teachers who were glancing at him wearily. He wasn't as bad as the Weasley twins, but they had quickly learned that he had a pranking streak just like them. Danny though pranked either the twins or the whole school the one time he had everybody singing under the sea from The Little Mermaid and other songs that Dumbledore directed as if he was Sebastian. He was carefully about his pranks though because he didn't need the professors noticing any family resemblance with his father.

"Morning Danny you seem chipper," Harry greeted him.

Harry and him although not quite as close as brothers should be had gotten close since he had transferred to Hogwarts. Probably because Danny had been the only one who befriended him before he knew the famous story of Harry Potter. A story that had a few holes because no one knew about him being there or about Uncle Sev finding the destroyed home first. In Danny's mind it would have been better if he and Harry had been together, but he understood that with Harry being well known to others that it would raise red flags if he had disappeared.

Harry told him the stories about his years at school and Danny told him about living with the Fentons. He was very careful to never actually say they were his parents and simply referred to them as his family. Lying by omission was fine, but he didn't want to outright lie to his little brother, although by what he had heard about Harry's temper it was most likely that he would still be angry and hurt when he found out anyway.

"Today just feels like it's going to be a good day," he said with a smirk waving at the twins who still seemed oblivious to their hair color. Most likely no one wanted to be the one to tell them about their new style although the Slytherins were badly hiding their mirth at seeing them in their house color. They would probably be outright laughing and not bothering hiding it if they didn't know that he had been the one to prank them, after all it wouldn't do for most of them to show they appreciated the magic of a mudblood.

Harry just laughed probably thinking pranking the twins so early in the morning was what had him happy. Seeing Harry so happy though was soothing since his brother seemed to be sort of reserved. Hopefully the talk he planned on having with the Dursleys when Harry was celebrating Christmas with the Weasleys would help. Harry had told him how bad it had been raised by them which in turn made Danny confide how much ridicule he had gotten about his parents jobs until they had proved that the ghosts they blathered on about all the time were real. It wasn't the same, but it was something that both brothers could understand being ridiculed for something they couldn't really control.

"Morning Harry, morning Danny," Ron and Hermione greeted them as they sat down.

Danny always had to have a discreet shield around himself not wanting to be pelted with food as Ron ate. He had hoped that by being in different houses he wouldn't have to face such Tucker tendencies. Really it was odd how much their friends mirrored each other Hermione and Sam both caring about creatures who couldn't help themselves, and Tucker and Ron's deplorable eating habits. Both trio's of friends who were as different as night and day, but still made their friendship much more stable than those who became friends due to everything they had in common.

"Good morning, Ron, Hermione, Sam," he said as the third person sat down beside him. Sam and Tuck were still calling Danny clueless and Hermione and Ginny had joined in after Sam started blatantly flirting with him. Danny acted like he didn't realize the change in his friend not wanting to hurt her, but still not ready to tell her all of his secrets.

Danny was laughing with them at the oblivious twins waiting for the post to arrive when his vision suddenly went blurry and he felt faint. Opening his eyes it was like the world had lost color and he could see shadowy figures approaching the door one of who had their wand on one at front. The shadowy dog behind the one person told him that something bad was going to happen to Padfoot and he stood up his eyes still lacking color as he was looking through the door of the Great Hall. He wondered if x-ray vision had something to do with his powers and if this was a new one, or if it was something completely different.

Walking towards the door Danny had his wand clutched tight staring right through at the figures still approaching. He could feel the concerned eyes of the professors on his back, but someone or something was stopping them from getting up and seeing what was wrong. As the door creaked open he clutched his wand tighter and silently cast stupefy.

"Black get down," he yelled watching as he obeyed immediately and the man who had been behind him falling to the ground. The aurors were looking at him like they weren't sure what to do. "Really are you stupid enough that one of your own gets impersonated or turns on you and is planning to attack all of you, and you don't realize anything!"

"Who are you?" a woman who was obviously a metamorphmagus like him asked. Her hair was constantly changing color a sign that she wasn't completely in control of her emotions. She was also siding up beside Padfoot as if she was afraid of someone harming him.

Instead of answering he was interrupted by Harry running forward and glaring at Sirius. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, ARE YOU TRYING TO GET DEMENTORS AFTER YOU AGAIN!" he yelled his magic radiating around him.

"Its fine Pronglet my name was cleared," Padfoot told him with joy grabbing him and hugging him with joy. A pain shot through Danny's heart as he watched the heartfelt reunion and went back to his seat. Best not to be around Padfoot to long wouldn't want him to recognize his similarities to Harry if they were side by side. The red streaks and blue eyes distracted most people, but he had heard some people almost call him Harry before.

Hermione and Ron were looking at the scene with glee and considering that there were aurors with Sirius none of the students or professors said anything. That or it could have been because the paper had just arrived with its blaring title and most were too distracted looking back and forth between the reunited godfather and godson.

 ** _Sirius Black Proved Innocent Peter Pettigrew Death Eater!_**

 _By: Rita Skeeter_

 _Yesterday it was proven with both the will of Lily and James Potter, and misplaced animagus papers that Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper and a rat animagus. Apparently Sirius Black had gone after Peter to make sure he got justice for his friends who the rat betrayed. It must be relieving for Harry Potter that his godfather was proven innocent. Yet it is horrifying to know that the unassuming Peter Pettigrew was the true betrayer. He had never been good at magic, so it seems the only reason he would have been recruited would have been to get to hi friends._

 _This reporter is horrified to know that an innocent man spent twelve years in Azkaban. A sentence that has earned him quite a hefty fortune from the Ministry for the errors on their side it has also been recommended that he see a mind healer paid for by the Ministry to ensure that there are no lasting side effects to his time in the prison._

 _How did the news that Sirius Black was innocent reach the Ministry? It happened when a young man probably in his early or mid twenties maybe older came into the Ministry with his family ring and was asked for his wand. The young man saw that as his chance to draw reporters attention to himself as he announced who he was. Lord D.J. Potter the newest head of the House of Potter who was out of the country until recently. Just how come we didn't know about this Potter heir? That remains a mystery even to the Ministry, but the head of house ring does not lie, and it was confirmed by the opening of the Potter Family vault something that can only be done by those of Potter blood, or the spouses of the Potter line. More information about Lord D.J. Potter on pages 2 and 7. On Page 16 information about how Sirius Black became an animagus at 15._

Hermione was looking at the paper in shock and Danny was wondering just what sort of stories would be about him in the paper. Deciding he didn't really care he folded up his paper and finished his breakfast his eyes straying back towards the entrance of the Great Hall every few seconds. One of the aurors had escorted the one who had been about to attack Padfoot out of the building, but he still couldn't relax. Afraid of Sirius realizing that he was Daniel the little boy who had used to sneak into Harry's room at night to protect his baby brother from the bad wizard if only he could have succeeded.

"Thank you for the help back there young man until you shouted at me to get down I was afraid I was the one your spell was meant for," Sirius said walking up to him an arm casually slung across Harry's shoulders. It was obvious even though he had only been free for less than 24 hours that Sirius was already enjoying his true freedom. Especially since it meant he was now able to see Harry without having to worry about being killed by the law or have his soul sucked out.

Shaking his hand Danny gave a self conscious smile. He wondered what Sirius would say if he knew it was because of him that Padfoot was now a free man. "That was what I intended the guy behind you to think. It made it so that he wasn't prepared to be the one hit with the spell."

"Smart kid."

"Oh yeah Sirius this is my friend Danny..."

Cutting Harry of Danny smiled, "just Danny is fine. My last name wouldn't be recognized in the wizarding world so it doesn't matter." In truth Danny was afraid since he didn't know if Sirius knew the Fentons were related to Harry. Afraid that by learning his last name and knowing his age that Sirius would realize that he was little Daniel. No one had called him Danny when he was a child he had told them he was all grown up after Harry was born and that Daniel was a grown up name. Now it was the opposite and he hated being called Daniel.

"Nice to meet you just Danny," Sirius said to him with a bright smile.

"Sirius," Hermione interrupted looking up at him with wide eyes, "do you know anything about D.J. Potter?"

Her question had everyone at the table except for Danny and Sam leaning in. Sam probably because she didn't think it was her business and Danny because he wanted to run off. Even Harry looked excited not that he could blame his little brother considering that he had spent most of his life believing that he was the last Potter left. Even in the Wizarding World everyone had thought until Harry had kids that they wouldn't meet anyone else with his last name.

Sirius looked sad as he looked at Hermione. "No the only other Potter I knew with those initials died a long time ago, besides he would be too young to have been D.J. Potter. He would have been turning seventeen sometime soon if his birthday hasn't already passed. I seemed to have forgotten that little detail though," he added looking sadly off to the side. His pained looked made a tinge of guilt course through Danny, but he didn't say anything and kept his face carefully masked.

"I'm sorry Sirius," Hermione said looking at him guiltily at asking such a painful question.

"Danny your parents sent a package to my address for you Martha owled it over," Tuck's dad coming up with the package.

Smiling sadly as he looked at it and quickly stuffing it in his bad Danny already knew what was in it. His parents had most likely only sent him more Fenton tech and a short note. Jazz talked to him on the Fenton Phones often, but his parents were usually too busy with their inventions to call. Or as his mom said they didn't want to interrupt him if he was in class or with friends. To them he was in a school near Tucker's and Sam's that's location was remote, and that's why anything they sent went to the Foley's.

"Thanks Mr. F," he said quietly looking down at his hands.

His friends were looking at him with sadness. Sam understood why he had never told his parents and since Harry had to live with his relatives hating him for what he was he understood why Danny was so afraid to tell his parents. He was afraid that once they learned that one half was wizard and the other ghost that they wouldn't see him as a human being any longer. It would have been easier for him if he knew how they took to his real mother being a witch and then he would know what to do.

"Everything ok kid?" Sirius asked him looking at him in concern.

"My parents don't know I'm a wizard. They don't really like the paranormal very much, so I asked the school to keep it a secret," he said as if it was matter of fact. Seeing the darkening look on Sirius's face he quickly added on, "they love me and I'm probably being silly. I'd just rather not risk our relationship if things go badly."

Sirius didn't really look appeased and Hermione and the Weasleys were looking at him with concern, but he didn't pressure the matter. He shouldn't have said anything at all or just told Sirius that his parents weren't really fond of owls. Anything but the truth would have been fine since he didn't want the man who was like an uncle to him when he was a baby to think badly of the people who had raised him. At least he had the knowledge that they loved him Harry had to grow up all alone without knowing that there was anyone out there to love him.

Hearing the bell Danny used that as his chance to escape the awkwardness he had created. Not even glancing back at the angry man. He just hoped Harry would have gotten his hint and realized that it was better for his godfather to not learn Danny's last name. Otherwise he might pay them a visit and it probably wouldn't end badly for two of Danny's three secrets.

* * *

 _ **AN I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next one is only half done at the moment. I appreciate reviews even if they are just correcting mistakes, so please don't be shy in telling me what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Consequences of Magic

Chapter 5: Consequences of Magic

His duties as Lord Potter on the Wizengamot made it so that Danny had to sneak out of school quite often. Luckily for him the meetings weren't during class hours, but it was seriously cutting into his studying time. Danny was actually glad that he had decided to not try out for the Quidditch team. The first game would be later on in the week and he couldn't wait to see his little brother fly. Flying on a broom wasn't as fun as flying under his own power, but it at least made it possible for him to still enjoy his favorite activity without having to turn into his other form.

The days that Danny snuck out for the Wizengamot he also transformed and used his powers knowing if he didn't his ice powers would become out of control again. The last thing he needed was to start freezing again and maybe freezing others because he was locking a part of himself away. The incorporeal ghosts of Hogwarts kept Danny in touch with his other duties most of them being done by Dani for now. Although Dani didn't know it yet he was now certain that she couldn't be his clone, and although he had suspicions about what she actually was he wouldn't know until he talked to Clockwork. Unfortunately it was impossible for him to go to the Ghost Zone and the Magic world was one that Clockwork refused to come to, although he never actually told Danny why that was.

Something that had been worrying Danny lately was that even though Voldemort was keeping himself under the radar he had children who might be loyal to him in the school. He was afraid that one of these days one of them would kidnap Harry on a Hogsmeade trip and bring him to their lord. It had been something he studied to find out how he could get rid of them or make it impossible for them to give any information about Harry to Voldemort.

The only thing Danny had been able to come up with though was something that he had to get Nearly Headless Nick's help for. It was a risky move because if he did it where anyone might come across him it would blow his cover as a Muggleborn. Other than his family line being that of the Potters the Gryffindor Ghost had informed him that he as the eldest heir of Gryffindor currently in the school would be capable to keep any loyal to the heir of Slytherin out. The downside to this though was that it would expel from the school any loyal to Voldemort, and in the process would blow Uncle Sev's cover. Yet it seemed worth the risk.

Planning for it was the hard part though since he had to once again sneak out of Hogwarts and go to his family vault. Which was always a risky move because he didn't know who would be watching him as he entered, yet Lord D.J Potter had become a figure widely known in the wizarding world some seeing him as a sort of magical lawyer. From the vault he had to extract the armor of the Gryffindor Heir if he was unable to don it he would be unable to fulfill his task. Those worries were quickly put to rest however when he had been able to put the armor on without a problem.

Really now here he was standing in a dusty corridor that no one had been down in nigh on twenty years according to the Ghost Danny was preparing for the ritual. At the same time though he had a clone sitting at the Gryffindor table for supper happily chatting with his friends. Once he reabsorbed the clone he would remember the conversation, but only Sam and Tuck had knowledge that he could clone himself. This way even if people thought about it in passing he had witnesses including the Headmaster seeing him at the Gryffindor table.

Closing his eyes he remembered the words The Grey Lady told him he had to say. "I am the possessor of the armor of Gryffindor the eldest heir currently in the school. I claim my place as heir of Gryffindor over the castle over riding all power including other heirs and the Headmaster. This school remains unsafe the Heir of Slytherin sullying the school and wizarding world with blood spilt. To protect the young wielders of magic I ask you great Castle of Hogwarts expel all who willingly serve the heir of Slytherin and release those unwilling from the magic he has wrought on them. So mote it be."

As he finished the words a wave of Golden Power escaped him as the magic claimed by the Heir of Gryffindor set to work. Letting go of his true body he became one with his clone and watched his magic work wonders. No one even noticing as he shuddered for a moment before the conversation came to the front of his mind as if he had always been there.

A wave of magic came over them the walls humming and the magic spelled out in the name of Gryffindor. Suddenly over all four houses the wave of gold encircled them some being embraced in the power as they were released from their marks others flying through the castle doors that opened before they passed into them. Those who were expelled from the castle shimmering with the dark mark hanging over them seconds before they were sent out of the castle walls never to be readmitted. Even from far away he could hear the clinging of the gates as they opened and the schools magic got rid of those who according to the heir could harm her students. The castle's job being to protect those within her walls, she would protect them as long as they wished to be students, and were not working with the man who wished to harm those under her protection.

Danny was surprised when Draco Malfoy wasn't flung out of the school. From his few encounters with the younger boy he had expected him to be completely loyal to the heir of his house considering that he always acted like he hated Muggleborns. Instead the magic worked around his arm and erased the mark he had been forced to take.

Perhaps there was hope for the Slytherins yet since only a fifth or less of the students were gone. Danny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione seemed to be the only ones unsurprised that students from all four houses were kicked out. After all most believed that the dark wizards only came from Slytherin and that no one in the other houses would dare betray their houses in that way.

He was also happy to see that the mark his godfather had taken out of anger and an urge to protect his mother was erased as well. Dumbledore instead of seeming relieved that his spy truly was loyal to him looked angry. The old man needed to learn that people's lives weren't for him to play with as if they were just his pawns in a chess game. Professor McGonagall looked relieved though to find that her collegue and old friend truly was on the side of the light.

As the last of the Golden Magic evaporated everyone began to talk at once. Most wondering what exactly had happened and if it was what it had looked like. Had Hogwarts really just purged all death eaters was the look Danny could see throughout the school. His godfather was looking at him with calculating eyes wondering how it had happened with him right under his nose. Maybe he even thought that the castle had responded to James Potter, after all Uncle Sev was one of the few people who knew that James Potter's body was never recovered. Harry was never told though nor was Sirius and Remus because it would be too cruel to give them hope when it could have been that his body had been burned to ashes.

"It seems," Dumbledore began to speak bringing the entire student bodies attention to him, "that a Hogwarts heir has decided to purge the school. What exactly his aim was I can only imagine, but I doubt that any other students will disappear. For those students who were circled by the golden light know that Hogwarts shall always be a sanctuary for you if you so wish. Now off to bed."

At first no one seemed to move still very confused by what was going on, but Danny just shrugged like it was no big deal and made his way back upstairs or at least he tried to. Danny had only made it right to the doors of the Great Hall before he felt himself shuddering and then out of nowhere he collapsed. Sending everyone who had watched it happen into a panic, as a seemingly normal muggle born just collapsed out of nowhere when he had looked perfectly fine only moments before. Yet what confused everyone the most was when their grumpy potions Master picked up the boy in his arms and carried him off to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

When Danny woke up it felt like his entire core was on fire and he could feel himself burning up. He was still groggy and listening for the familiar voice of Frostbite expecting his friends to have brought him to the Yeti Healer. Instead seconds later he jolted awake in a panic when he realized that he was currently at Hogwarts and he was terrified that they would have found abnormalities in his blood. He knew just how badly most people took to half human hybrids in the wizarding world, and he was terrified that he would be revealed to everyone.

Looking around he wasn't surprised to see his Uncle Sev arguing with the woman he assumed to be the Castle's healer. Thinking that they were both too involved in their argument to realize if he had left Danny made to get out of bed, and was shocked when a spell hit him a nanosecond later tying him to his bed. Then his godfather was in front of his face a ferocious glare turned his way, but he could also see the pure worry in his eyes.

"What in the name of Merlin did you do Daniel!?" His godfather practically hissed the words at him almost making it seem like he was a parslemouth himself.

"I have no idea what you're talking about I feel perfectly fine," he defended himself his years of lying making it seem like he was telling the truth. His godfather had spent a long time as a spy however so he should have known he could tell when he was lying.

"Nothing could make you suffer from magical exhaustion and be knocked out for three days if it was nothing Daniel! Now you better tell me what you were trying to do," he said with the glare renowned for terrifying all of his potion students into not talking in his classes.

Turning his attention away from his godfather he was hoping he could tell if the Healer had noticed anything strange about him. Sighing in relief he was happy to see no disgust or curiosity in her eyes, making him almost positive that she hadn't noticed anything abnormal about his blood. Then again wizard healers very rarely took blood and he wasn't sure if his differences would show in the scans taken to find out what was wrong with a patient. For now at least it seemed that he was safe from being exposed as a halfa.

"Severus has been very worried about you young man. Were you perhaps practicing magic you shouldn't have been or read any questionable books?" the healer asked him kindly. Yet Danny could tell that her kindness was just a front she used until she knew how to make her patients spill all their deep dark secrets.

"Nothing of that sort I guess I just wore myself thin from studying so much," he lied with the most enchanting smile he could muster.

"He did teach himself on his own for years Severus, perhaps he is telling the truth," the healer interrupted before his godfather could get on his case about lying.

Maybe because he had trained himself for so long he could spin it so they believed he just didn't know how to take it easy on his magical core. When he had been back in Amity Park he couldn't practice all that often considering that he had school, hunting ghosts, and his kingly duties to do. Yet two of those three things were only known by Sam and Tucker, and those two were probably just thinking that Danny hadn't gone ghost in a while so his body started to rebel on him. Really there just wasn't any other explanation that would work for now.

"I've never actually had a lot of time to practice since I was trying to hide my magic from my family and friends. Maybe being able to practice all the time and not worry about getting caught has made me a little lax in relaxing," he told them with his best sheepish grin. The grin that always allowed his teachers in Amity Park to allow him to go to the Bathroom even though they knew he most likely wouldn't make it back to their class.

"Well I've picked up no abnormalities in the scan so if you really are feeling alright young man I can let you go for now. If anything and I do mean anything feels off afterwards I don't care where you are or what time it is you come right back here, do you understand me?" the healer actually looked ferocious as she demanded that of him.

Hoping that they wouldn't realize he was lying to them about feeling better he nodded quickly. He needed to get out of here and get to Tucker or Sam, and if they couldn't do anything he would have to find a way to Frostbite. Before his magical core and ghost core fought each other anymore, he was actually surprised with the pain he was feeling right now that he hadn't automatically shifted to his ghost form to protect his human half.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you bye," Danny told them trying to be cheerful as he jumped out of the bed and practically ran out the door. Wincing as soon as the door closed behind him by how much pain such a simple move had cost him.

"Oh Danny thank god," a relieved voice said sounding like they were coming in and out. Shifting his suddenly groggy eyes to the voice Danny could see the very bleary outline of Sam he was quick to start to move him. He was lucky she was here otherwise he would have surely been brought right back to the infirmary and this time he might not have been so lucky as to escape with his secret.

Danny could feel Sam helping him move through the castle, but either she was taking him somewhere he hadn't been before or he was much groggier then he thought. He was thankful that Sam and Tucker were here because otherwise he wouldn't be able to get the help he needed since he was positive the wizarding world hadn't discovered anything about him or Vlad yet. A normal healer would have no idea how to help him or how to get him to Frostbite if he got worse. Although maybe the castle's ghosts would help considering that they knew who and what he was even if they had yet to actually speak to him about his other identity.

Soon enough they stopped and Danny had to wonder how they had gotten from the Hospital Wing to here without his godfather finding them. His godfather would have taken one look at him and marched him right back down to the Hospital Wing no matter how much he protested.

"Come on Danny we just have to get you to lie down, and then Tuck and I need to run some tests," Sam told him gently as he felt a pair of soft hands on his shoulders gently manoeuvring him over to what he assumed was a bed.

Listening to her Danny almost flopped down onto the bed every limb of his body feeling like jelly, but like they were on fire at the same time. He kept drifting in and out of consciousness as Sam and Tucker did their tests on him. Not even feeling them taking blood which he had always hated, or even really being aware when they did it. He wasn't even sure if they were worried about him because their tones were hushed and quiet probably trying to allow him to get as much rest as he could. He was really hoping it was the weekend because otherwise the three of them were going to be in a lot of trouble later on for skipping classes.

Finally a needle sliding into his skin and something being injected into his blood stream made Danny suddenly feel alive again and the burning sensation was gone. He guessed that either his best friends were studying with Clockwork, or on wizarding healers, perhaps even both. Instead of making him happy however it made him sad reminding him just what his friends had been missing out on since he had become Danny Phantom. Sam feeling like she had to help him all the time because she blamed herself for the accident, the accident he probably would have died from if he hadn't been a wizard. Unlike Vlad he had been hit full blast with the Ghost Zone effects and no normal person would have been able to easily survive that, which is why he had always lied to his parents telling them he had only gotten a small shock.

"How are you feeling dude?" Tucker asked a vial of green and red blood gripped tightly in his hand.

"Better, so what's the diagnoses doc?" he asked giving his friend a teasing grin. He didn't want them knowing he was worrying about them being around him again, they always had a habit of chewing him out when he got like that. He wondered if Harry got that from his two best friends, if he felt like that because of what his own destiny was.

Tucker and Sam shared an uneasy look telling Danny it probably wasn't good. "For now what we did should help, but you should go see Clockwork soon Danny. Whatever you've been doing your ghost side has become a little stronger," Tucker said not coming right out and saying it.

The ethernano in his blood was finally starting to overcome his human DNA. They had been expecting it for years since he had been changed when he was younger and still going through puberty. Danny wasn't even sure if he would be able to stay a halfa or if he would eventually just become full ghost overtime. He just wish he knew if the trigger was because he had used magic to strong for a core that was half magical half ghost, or if it was something that would have happened regardless and his use of magic was just speeding up the process.

Looking into the worried eyes of his friends Danny knew that he had to do everything in his power so they wouldn't have to treat him again. He couldn't keep relying on them like this and making them waste most of their lives worrying about whether or not he would fully die or not. Maybe it would have been better if they had never found out he was a wizard as well both them and Hogwarts. If they hadn't his friends could have been living here peacefully contacting him on occasion with the Fenton Phones and not having to worry as much about their best friend. He thought being in this castle if he hadn't been here they might have begun to not worry as much since they wouldn't have been faced with him every day.

"I'll be fine guys, but even if I do one day become a full ghost I would never be able to forget you guys." The way he said it was light like he was half joking, but he was really making a promise to them to never forget them. Even when he outlived them, unless if they joined him in the Ghost Zone something he didn't want to happen since they wouldn't be happy for eternity, he would never forget these two because they had done so much for him.

"Aw we love you too Dude," Tucker said pulling them all into a big hug. Despite his light words Danny could see the shimmering tears in his eyes and he felt a stab in his heart knowing it was becoming friends with him that made them this way.

"You're not going anywhere Danny not if I can help it, no matter what," there was fire in Sam's eyes as she said it. Danny was only happy that she hadn't made an unbreakable vow about it because he knew she wasn't saying this lightly. He hated that he had to act like he didn't know she loved him, but he just still couldn't bring himself to reveal to them the lies he had been hiding for so long. One day hopefully he could, but that day wasn't yet today.

* * *

 _ **Yes this story hasn't yet been abandoned, although the inspiration comes and goes for it. Updates for this story will not be frequent, but I will keep writing it slowly. Hope you enjoy it :)**_


End file.
